This application relates generally to change data capture systems and methods, and more particularly to remote change data capture systems and methods. Change data capture (CDC) is used in database systems to monitor and track data storage transactions, and in particular, changes to data committed to a data storage device or system. CDC systems are frequently deployed in data warehouses or data centers, where capturing and preserving the state of data across time is a core requirement. More generally, however, CDC systems can be deployed to track changes in data in any database or data repository, in any setting. One common application of a CDC solution is to maintain a mirror image of a source database on a target database, to allow for hot swapping of databases in an active/standby configuration, in case of system failure or other interruption in the operation of the source database. The source and target databases may be deployed in the same storage system, on different storage systems in the same data center, or on different storage systems remote from one another, for example in different data centers in different buildings, cities, states or countries. In another application, the CDC solution is used to replicate or recreate the state of a source database at a particular point in time for investigative or analytical purposes.